Rosas
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Nacían para ser hermosas y alegrar la vista tan solo un momento, que suerte que ella no fuera de esa manera. —Neji y Sakura.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **Notas:** AU, OoC, One Shot orientado a la edad de siete años, son niños.

-

**Rosas**

-

Sabe perfectamente que nacen para ser hermosas y alegrar la vista hasta un determinado momento, que huelen bien y que por eso hacen sonreír a las personas, son bellas y preciosas porque para eso nacen, para hacer feliz, para eso existen, aunque sea solo en un corto tiempo, aunque sea solo por un momento.

Las rosas son hermosas y más aún las rojas.

Neji vio como algunas de ellas, pequeñas y grandes, se mecían por el aire que estaba soplando en ese momento, siempre pasaba por esa calle con su prima menor Hinata, y ella siempre se había maravillado de esos hermosos colores y de cómo la gente de esa casa cuidaba sus plantas. Ella siempre quiso una. Esas rosas le gustaban mucho, pero nunca arrancaba alguna, eso era cruel decía ella, por eso Hinata no lo hacía.

Pero ahora, su prima estaba enferma, se encontraba con mucha fiebre y desde el día de ayer no se recuperaba, seguía temblando ligeramente y se arropaba toda para no sentir frío, escalofríos y fiebre al mismo tiempo no era algo bueno. La mamá de la niña le había pedido a Neji que fuera a comprar algunos medicamentos que se le habían acabado, Neji había ido rápidamente, temía que si se demoraba a su prima le pueda pasar algo malo, y eso sería su culpa.

Pero volvió a pasar por esa calle, a pasar por esa casa y por ese motivo, estaba viendo esas hermosas rosas rojas. ¿Podría coger una?, le daban unas grandes ganas de hacerlo, estaba seguro que si tomaba por lo menos alguna Hinata sonreiría y se recuperaría pronto, de seguro eso, era mejor que cualquier medicina.

Mordió su labio inferior. ¿Y si lo veían?, no sabía quien vivía en ese lugar, quien sabe que persona loca podría sorprenderlo y retarle o hasta alzarle la mano. Siempre había cada loco y cada caso, pero el deseo de ayudar era aún más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y sin darse cuenta ya estaba al frente de esa casa, parándose en puntas ligeramente y ya podía rozar sus dedos con algunas de ellas. Lo mejor era tomar la más grande y roja que haya.

— ¡Hey! ¡Esa son mías!

Tembló ligeramente al verse descubierto, alzó mejor la vista y sus ojos casi blancos pudieron toparse con unos molestos ojos verdes, verdes como las hojas de las plantas, supo que se encontraba molesta pues, las mejillas se encontraban ligeramente infladas y el rubor en ellas eran fácil de notar. Era un puchero molesto.

— ¡Me cuesta trabajo cuidarlas!

Volvió a renegar la niña asomándose un poco por los barrotes del patio de su casa, el niño estaba del otro lado pero aún así podía tomar sus hermosas rosas ya que sus ramas sobresalían y algunas se encontraban afuera. No quería que nadie las tomara, eran suyas.

—Solo… quería una.

Explicó aún sin estar convencido, ahora sabía que no era buena idea pero tampoco podía salir corriendo como si nada, esa niña podría avisarle a su padre y ahí sí tendría un castigo, un severo castigo por querer tomar algo que no era suyo.

—Mi prima está enferma… solo quería animarla.

La niña en ese instante cambio su semblante molesto a uno de duda y un poco de tristeza, sus ojos brillaron no de enfado más bien de sorpresa y esa expresión sorprendió a Neji un momento.

—Y… ¿Está muy enferma?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió aún más, ¿Se estaba preocupando?, por un momento olvidó todo mandado encomendado para poder verla, en serio sus ojos eran bonitos.

—Gomen, es que… siempre hay alguien que toma mis flores, me cuesta mucho cuidarlas y… siempre vienen ha arrancarlas.

Explicó con un semblante un poco triste, Neji tragó saliva, él siempre había querido hacer eso y tuvo mucha suerte de que Hinata lo detuviera, sino, sería alguien más que roba el esfuerza de esa niña… se sintió feliz por no hacerlo.

—Soy Sakura.

El rostro de la pequeña sonrió, mostrando el extraño pero llamativo color rosa que tenían sus cortos cabellos, como estos casi rozaban el rostro sin llegar a molestar, y esos ojos, ella en serio parecía una flor y lo mejor de todo, se llamaba como una, si pudiera la llevaría a ella que a una rosa… ella era mucho más bonita y a diferencia, ella no se marchitaría. Duraría más… quería que durara más.

—Neji —dijo y no supo porque, pero le gustaría llevarla a su casa, lástima que no podría ponerla en una maceta o jarra, pero libre estaba mejor.

El castaño llegó los más rápido que pudo a su casa, su pecho se movía de arriba hacía abajo debido al recorrido tipo maratón que tuvo que recorrer y, en una de sus manos aparte de las medicinas que le había encomendado su tía, tenía una pequeña flor, una completamente abierta y muy roja, una que era especial para sala de la casa de esa chica. Hermosa, y que se la había dado a él para su prima.

Esos días no fueron tan malo, y la primavera ahora llegaba de mejor manera porque, aunque Hinata siempre la esperaba para poder ver las flores abrirse él no necesitaba de esa estación del año, ya tenía a su propia Sakura y ella relucía hermosa a cualquier estación del año… sea o noche… y solo con él. Era la flor más hermosa que había visto.

-

Fin

-

**Notas Finales:** Ojala les haya sido grato así sea un poco, mi primer intento de NejiSaku, me resulta una pareja muy mona y una de mis favoritas, espero que haya sido de agrado :3

-

Si te gustó dar clic al botón GO y dejar review :)


End file.
